So Wrong It's Right en espanol
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: Spanish Translation of the one-shot, done by Snowflakes in an Ocean


Snowflakes in an Ocean was kind enough to want to translate this story into Spanish I am merely reposting her handy work, please enjoy - OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO

**Disclaimer: **El sexy hombre y la peliroja presentados aquí, son por desgracia, propiedad de _**Cassandra Clare**_, el magnificao One Shot viene de la imaginación de _**OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO **_y yo lo traduzco x)

* * *

**N/A: Los primeros párrafos fueron tomados directamente de 'City of Bones', cuando Jace lleva a Clary al invernadero por su cumpleaños.**

* * *

El cuchillo tirado en el piso directamente frente a Clary. Se echó repentinamente atrás para no pisarlo, y su hombro chocó contra el de Jace – él alargó una mano para sujetarla, justo cuando ella se daba la vuelta para disculparse, y entonces, se encontró de algún modo en el círculo de sus brazos y él la besaba.

Al principio fue casi como si él no hubiera querido besarla. Su boca era dura contra la de ella, inflexible; luego la rodeó con ambos brazos y la apretó contra sí. Sus labios se ablandaron. Ella percibió el rápido latido de su corazón, saboreando la dulzura de la manzana en su aliento. Enredó las manos en sus cabellos, tal y como había querido hacer desde la primera vez que le había visto, y éstos se enroscaron en sus dedos; sedosos y finos. A Clary, el corazón le latía con fuerza, su aliento corto y pesado.

Las manos de Clary descansaron sobre el firme pecho de Jace. Justo encima de su corazón. Podía sentir sus erráticos latidos, y su áspera respiración. Sintió una sonrisa cruzar sus labios ante el conocimiento de que ella podía afectarlo así.

Sus cuerpos se presionaron aún más juntos, hasta que era casi imposible decir qué era de quién. La mano de Jace se deslizo hasta la parte superior de la camisa de Clary, descansando en la parte de abajo de su espalda y trazando patrones con su pulgar. El toque del rubio cazador de sombras contra su piel desnuda envió una descarga eléctrica a través del sistema de Clary, y ella gimió suavemente contra su boca. Jace rió quedito y se apartó de Clary para dejarla respirar.

Inmediatamente, atacó el cuello de Clary con besos calientes. Ella recorrió su espalda con las uñas en placer y Jace lanzó un gemido ahogado en el hueco de su cuello y la liberó momentáneamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se sacaba la camisa por la cabeza, revelando su abdomen notablemente marcado. Volvió a Clary rápidamente, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con un fervor que no había estado presente antes.

La lengua de Jace rozó el labio inferior de Clary, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ella se lo dio con entusiasmo, luchando para dominarlo con la suya. Lo dejó ganar, por supuesto. De cualquier forma, no era una batalla que ella quisiera ganar.

Cuando la pareja fue forzada a separarse para respirar otra vez, Jace descansando su frente contra la de Clary y mirándola a los ojos, se encontró con que ella no podía apartar su mirada. Tampoco lo quería.

Fue liberada del hechizo que Jace había echado sobre ella, sin embargo, cuando él comenzó a desabrochar su blusa, y se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

"Jace espera," protestó débilmente. "Esto está mal. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto ahora. No con todas las cosas que están pasando."

Jace rió bajo y profundo- "Oh mi querida e inocente Clary," dijo roncamente. "Nadie puede ser correcto todo el tiempo. Y si esto está mal, entonces tal vez jamás vuelva a ser correcto."

Sus palabras fueron toda la convicción que Clary necesitó. Ella terminó de desabrochar su blusa por él y dejó que se deslizara por sus hombros hasta el frío suelo. Jace la agarró de las caderas otra vez y la empujó gentilmente hasta que su espalda pegó contras una de las gruesas vigas de madrea que sostenían las paredes del invernadero.

Clary hundió sus caderas contra las de Jace, alentándolo a seguir, sintiendo el duro bulto en sus vaqueros contra su muslo, gimiendo al darse cuenta de lo que era. Las manos de Jace se arrastraron lentamente hacia los botones de los vaqueros de Clary, corriendo sus manos sobre la mayor cantidad de piel que podía antes de desabotonar el pequeño pedazo de metal. Él bajó su cierre lentamente, saboreando el aumento de lo que sentía. Clary no tanto.

Ella quitó su mano fuera del camino y terminó de desabrochar sus pantalones, pateándolos fuera y dejándolos caer al piso; los hizo a un lado, no importando en donde cayeran. Clary, ahora vistiendo sus mal emparejadas bragas y sostén, miró a Jace arriba y abajo antes de pararse en la punta de sus pies y susurrarle quedito en el oído.

"Estas usando mucha ropa… creo que estarías más cómodo sin ellas."

Jace asintió despacio, sin saber de dónde venía la recién descubierta osadía de Clary; no es que le importara… solo servía para encenderlo aún más. Jace desabrochó rápidamente sus pantalones dejándolos caer al piso y los pateó junto con la ropa abandonada de Clary.

"Date la vuelta," le ordenó Jace rudamente. Ella lo hizo rápido y él desabrochó su sostén fácilmente, deslizándolo por sus hombros y lanzándolo muy lejos de ellos. Cuando Clary se dio la vuelta, miró en los ojos de Jace y se dio cuenta de que esto no iba a ser lento, esto no iba a ser con cuidado. Francamente no podía hacer que le importara que su primera vez no fuera hacer el amor románticamente como había previsto cuando era joven.

"Fuera," dijo en el mismo tono enganchando sus dedos en la pretina de las bragas de Clary y deslizándolas por sus piernas. Él hizo lo mismo con sus bóxers y los arrojó. Después se presionó en Clary, su dura erección presionándose contra su muslo. Ella separó sus piernas automáticamente para tenerlo más cerca de ella, y ahora sus más intimas partes se frotaban contra la unión de sus muslos.

"Clary," gimió Jace. "Si no estás segura de esto, dímelo ahora, no creo ser capaz de detenerme si voy más lejos."

Clary bajó su mano y gentilmente se apodero de la impresionante longitud de Jace. "Entonces no lo hagas."

Con eso Jace empujó y se envolvió en el calor de Clary. Los dos gimieron alto, uno en placer, el otro en dolor cuando su barrera se rompió.

"Dios Clary, lo siento." Se disculpó Jace, tratando todo el tiempo de no moverse y lastimarla más. "Tal vez debamos–"

"¡No!" casi gritó. "Quiero decir, no, no duele tanto. Si te quedas quieto por unos momentos, voy a estar bien."

Entonces Jace se quedó completamente quieto, apenas moviendo su pecho para respirar, hasta que Clary empujó sus caderas experimentalmente. Jace gimió en su cuello.

"Clary, si no puedo moverme por un rato, ¿podrías no hacer eso? Me está volviendo loco, y no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya lo hice."

"Está bien, Jace, puedes moverte, creo que ya estoy bien."

Clary creyó haber oído a Jace susurrar 'Gracias a Dios' pero entonces él comenzó a moverse y todos los pensamientos coherentes se perdieron. Jace empujaba rápido dentro de Clary llevándolos a ambos cerca del final. Los dos podían sentir una sensación en el fondo de su estomago, desconocido para Clary, más poderoso que nunca para Jace. Él podía sentir su orgasmo aproximándose rápido y bajó entre él y Clary para frotar furiosamente su protuberancia.

Jace cubrió la boca de Clary con la suya para amortiguar sus gritos mientras se venía fuerte, apretándose alrededor de él. Jace se vino momentos después, derramando su semilla caliente en el calor de Clary. Los dos estaba de pie con las secuelas de sus orgasmos, todavía conectados y recargándose en el otro.

"¡Jace! ¡Clary!" Alec los llamó desde abajo. Él estornudó. "Malditas alergias. ¿En donde están?"

"Mierda" Jace se salió de Clary y se echo a correr por su ropa, tirándole a Clary las suyas mientras se vestía. Cuando los dos estuvieron vestidos, Jace agarró la mano de Clary y comenzó a jalarla hacia las escaleras que habían utilizado para subir al invernadero. Clary tiró del brazo de Jace para detenerlo.

"¿Qué?"

""Acabo de notar que dejé mi ropa interior allá arriba."

Jace sonrió con malicia y sacó algo de su bolsillo solo para que Clary lo viera. "No creías que iba a dejarte tener estas de vuelta ¿verdad?"

"Jace…"

"¡Jace!" Chilló Alec emocionado "¡Ahí estas! Los he estado buscando por todos lados. Isabelle quiere que vayamos todos y probemos su ultimo mejunje y ella insiste en torturaros a los dos también. Vamos, antes de que decida darme caza."

Jace ruño "Dile que estamos ahí en un par de minutos ¿está bien?"

"Está bien." Alec se fue a regañadientes.

Jace se volvió hacia Clary y la abrazó fuerte.

"Si no logramos salir de esa cocina con vida, solo quiero que sepas que te amo."

"Lo sé."


End file.
